


Down With the Sickness

by CKhybrid



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Blasphemy, Bloodplay, F/M, Implied Addiction, Implied Relationships, Smut, implied infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKhybrid/pseuds/CKhybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus and Caroline go to church. A lot of rules get broken. Blasphemy at its smuttiest!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down With the Sickness

Klaus never should have bitten her. He knew this, of course; had known it once the initial bloodlust had worn off. The fact the look of absolute horror and devastation on her sublime face had ever given the Hybrid even the briefest sense of satisfaction - now disgusted him. 

The Original remembers how she all but pleaded with Tyler to remove her from his presence; knowing that without his aid, she would cease to exist. She had been unable to even meet his eyes in that particular moment. The contempt and loathing in her voice had been tangible. It tasted like coagulated blood, stuck in his throat. 

He remembers how still and pale Caroline had gone after admitting she thought he could be saved. Her last words to him had not been ones of hatred, but resigned empathy. 

The baby vampire nearly perished that day and Klaus knows he never would have forgiven himself if she had. So, he made a promise, then and there, to never lay harm to Caroline Forbes again. A promise that was currently proving easier made than kept. 

Ever since the incident, the sassy blonde seemed dead set on antagonizing him at every opportunity she got. Yes, he had tried to kill her. Yes, he had forced Tyler to run. Yes, he was just a terrible person in general. But she was being so VERY exasperating.

They were currently on some fools errand to locate a religious artifact, believed to be in the possession of a small Protestant church near Mystic Falls. He was certain they would have found the object by now had it been present, but he was determined to tune out Caroline's incessantly insolent behaviour towards him by focusing doggedly on the task at hand and so the search continued.

Klaus found that no matter what he did it was still met with disdain and scorn. Whatever he said the blonde would respond with something cutting and offensive. It was like she knew. Caroline Forbes had him figured out and she was just going to keep pushing his buttons. Knowing full well and good he would not lift so much as a finger against her. That he would allow her to talk to him with complete disregard simply because it meant that he could spend time with her.

Although, he supposed he had not given Caroline much reason to believe he wouldn't harm her. Certainly, he showed her a leniency that did not extend to any other, but she was not naive. While Klaus had spent centuries creating a persona for others to fear, he did not wish for Caroline to be timid around him. Her audacious nature was something he held in high esteem. Still, he could sense her unease when they spent time together. Klaus noticed the tension in her body whenever she would attempt to reproach him in the past, concerned she might anger him to violent action.

He could sense it, even now. Caroline's adrenaline was pumping and he could hear her somewhat erratic breathing. If he allowed himself to indulge in her scent he was sure he would pick up on...not THAT.

The Original Hybrid stops, abruptly in his tracks, and turns to face the baby vampire fully. He is eyeing her with interest, head tilting to the side in perplexity. She notices this, and her eyes inadvertently trail up to his mouth. He catches her biting the left corner of her bottom lip.

"You are antagonizing me," Klaus tells her, as though he is just realizing it for the first time.

"Oh. I'm sorry if me telling you what a sociopathic, narcissistic -"she tries to respond, sarcastically, but he interrupts.

"And you're doing it on purpose."

He is watching Caroline, like she is the most incredible thing he has ever encountered. The baby vampire is a puzzle Klaus has been working on, and he refuses to give up now. The Original has always been watching her and, yet, it is like he is finally seeing her for the first time.

"Are you insane?" she asks him, finally capable of forming words again.

"I think the more pressing question here, sweetheart, is whether or not you are. You do know that a hybrid bite is incredibly lethal, do you not?"

"Yes, Klaus. I believe YOU are the reason I know that."

"Then why is it you are trying so very hard to provoke me in to doing just that?" He asks, dragging out the last couple of words. He catches her licking her lips and he knows he's got her figured out. "Is it because you know I'll heal you?" he asks, plays naive for only a moment, enjoying the fear dance in her eyes. Perhaps she is praying to some higher power that he won't figure out just how right he is. "And my blood is the only cure?" As soon as the question drips from his lips, she lets out a gasp. "If you wanted a taste, all you had to do was ask, love. No need for games."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, but I think you do. Now that Tyler Lockwood is no longer occupying your bed-"

"How DARE you!" she yells; temper flaring, hands clenched to a fist. "I'm not some HUSSY, Klaus!"

"Of course not, sweetheart. I would never even imply such a thing. I'm simply pointing out that, with no boyfriend around to occupy your time, you've been forced to come to terms with your less satiated desires."

"The only feelings I have for you are ones of revulsion!" 

They both know the words she speaks are false.

"Oh, come now, love," he whispers. He is suddenly standing so close that the words flutter across her flushed face, "No lies in the house of God."

She is looking at him in a way Klaus has become all too familiar with. Caroline is forcing herself to stand indifferent and defiant before him. The baby vampire is attempting to mask her emotions under a veil of disgust. Normally he would let her, hoping that one day she would come to him. What if this was it though? Was this as good as it was going to get with her; a never ending facade of disinterest? Could he allow her this ridiculous charade any longer?

No. They both wanted it. Now that he knew it for certain, he would not allow her this foolishness. He reaches out and grabs hold of her wrist, dragging the blonde with him to the other side of the church. Caroline is spewing a list of obscenities at him along the way. "Now, sweetheart, is that the type of language one uses when attending church?" He opens a door and pulls Caroline with him into one side of the confession booth. When he sits in the chair there, her body follows.

She thrashes, struggling to get up from off of his lap. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" 

"Waiting for your confession." He can not stop the grin spreading across his face as Caroline seizes struggling and snaps her neck sideways to stare at him, incredulously.

"My confession? I haven't done anything wrong, Klaus! LET. ME. GO."

"Fine, I'll start." He holds her tight against his chest. "I've had impure thoughts about a woman." Klaus brushes her luscious gold locks behind her ear. "More specifically, you." He feels her stiffen in his lap. "Now, how about you give it a try, love?"

"Seriously?" Caroline tries turning around but his grip is unrelenting. "SERIOUSLY?! THAT'S your BIG confession?! Haven't you tortured people?"

"Yes. I have done all sorts of things," he supplies, suggestively, "but let's stay on topic shall we?"

She tries to get off of him once again, but the more she struggles the more obvious his arousal at the situation becomes. "Fine. FINE. What is it you want me to say?"

"How about the truth?" 

"Truth about WHAT?" she bites back, but her words sound desperate, even to her. 

"About me." His beseeching gaze bores in to hers as she twists awkwardly to face him. "Am I the beast from your nightmares, Caroline, or the dark prince from your fantasies?" 

"Klaus-" she says, sounding lost and overwhelmed.

"Come on, love, what are you afraid of?" he asks, imploringly.

"The way you make me feel," she admits on a shaky breath.

"Why hold back? I promise you have nothing to fear from me. No one here will judge you." 

"We're in a CHURCH," she mutters, but the argument is weak at best.

He reaches one hand up into the air and they both watch as claws extend from his fingertips. He brings one finger down to the side of his neck. "Come on, have at it, love." He tells her, and slices into the skin. His blood is trickling out from the cut and Klaus watches as Caroline's face transforms into a thing of transcendence. 

The Original has never before seen the girl's vampire face, only imagined it, and it does not disappoint. Her eyes are dark damson, as red meets black, and he knows his blood is calling out to her. He sees the pink of her soft tongue when her mouth widens to reveal her massive fangs. She is a dark vision of beauty. Caroline leans delicately forward, her mouth inching up the side of his neck, until she sinks her teeth into him. Klaus lets out a deep moan of approval at the sensation.

He is left in wonderment as she lifts one leg up and over on to the other side of him, so that she is straddling his lap. Klaus moans, enjoying the delightful feel of her breasts pressed against his chest. Her clothed sex is warm against his belly. Caroline's hands tug at the curls on the back of his head and her mouth is scorching hot against his neck. She continues drinking from him and while the feel of her is exquisite, he can not allow Caroline to drain him dry. As if she can read his thoughts, the blonde reluctantly pulls away only to pant into his ear. "Bite me, Klaus." Her mouth is already gravitating back towards the wound on his neck. "Please," she begs, then goes back to feeding from him. 

He hesitates. Caroline has asked him to do the very thing he had been fighting not to do. The thought of biting her inevitably brings feelings of guilt, but with the sounds coming from Caroline, and the angle she's holding her head at, Klaus realizes - she has no such reservations. This is what she wants, and if she continues drinking from him then Klaus doesn't really have a choice. Feeling his own set of canines break through, Klaus runs his lips up the side of her neck until he finds his favourite spot. He presses a light kiss to her skin before sucking it between his plump lips and rips into the delicate flesh. 

In no time at all, the two are rubbing against each other like a couple of teenagers dry humping. Not that Klaus is complaining. Far from it. The combination of blood sharing and sexual stimulation is already better than anything Klaus has ever experienced. Given his life has expanded over centuries, his sexual encounters surely surpassing Caroline's, he feels assured that the same can be said of her.

Apparently, the lithe young thing was not prepared to settle for such juvenile behaviour. Her hands are slipping down his shoulders and under the top of his Henley, efficiently ripping it off from him. He smiles against her neck and runs his tongue behind his teeth, enjoying the immediate reaction it garners from the baby vampire. Klaus is more than a little shocked when he feels her start to pull away. 

Caroline rakes her nails down his chest, drawing blood, and follows the path with her tongue. She licks across the top of his belly button moving her hands down to reach the buckle of his jeans. Her nimble fingers expertly remove the accessory from around his waist and fiddle with the fly of his jeans. "I want to taste all of you," she says. Klaus lifts himself off the seat long enough for her to pull his pants off so that nothing else stands in the way of what she desires.

One small hand cradles his balls while the other holds his impressive length. Caroline brings the tip of his penis to her lips and teases it with her tongue. Klaus lets out a hiss, the sensation already threatening to be too much. When her eyes look up into his, she has a wicked smirk on her face. He growls, wanting so very badly to grab the back of her head and fuck her pretty little mouth. 

They both know he is too large for her to swallow completely, but that does not stop the eager blonde from trying. Her warm mouth envelopes him as she alternates between swirling him with her tongue and sucking him in, hard and deep. Once she has found her rhythm, his hand does make its way to the back of her head. He simply runs his fingers through her hair in encouragement. Though, the sounds he has been making probably give the same indication. 

Caroline continues working his shaft, gliding her nails across parts she can not take fit in her mouth. Her palm massages his right testicle and her cheeks suck in tight as she attempts to finish him off. If only she knew the restraint he was showing by not ejaculating the second her ministrations began, the effort was not necessary on her part, but he enjoyed it immensely. 

"I'm cumming, love," he warns her, not certain what she plans to do with the information.

He is pleasantly surprised when she swallows his seed. Caroline had obviously been serious when saying she wanted to taste all of him.

Her eyes are still that lovely shade of black and purple as she gazes at him and licks her lips. Caroline draws her tongue in and runs it along one of her fangs.

"Careful, love," he warns, but she just smiles before biting into the tender flesh of his upper thigh. He groans. As wonderful as it all feels, there is nothing he wants more than to feel her sheathed around his cock. She is pulling her fangs out of his leg, simply sucking at his blood, and he immediately lifts her up and starts tugging down her pants. 

In a flash, she is back and straddling his lap. He is already hard again as she guides her pussy down and over his throbbing erection. Klaus bites into the ample tissue of her breast and she circles her hips, riding him. After taking a few sips, Klaus licks the skin clean before paying the other breast the same amount of attention. Caroline waits for him to finish and begins riding him, mercilessly. She takes him in deep, and teases him a bit as she slides back up and comes down slowly. 

Klaus finally decides to take control, grasps her hips and bounces her up and down. Caroline bends herself backwards, until she is horizontal. She grabs hold of the screen between the two sections of the confession booth. Things really start taking off and the structure starts to give way. Klaus flashes them out of booth, before it falls on top of them. Still pounding away, the Original throws her up against a wall and finishes the job. Caroline's eyes are closed and he spills into her. Her breathing is erratic and he slowly lowers her down, removing himself from her feminine folds.

Klaus watches as the darkness evaporates from her eyes and is replaced by an ocean of blue. The description seems even more accurate as he realizes she is fighting back tears.

"Oh my God." Her hands fly over her mouth as she looks around, taking in their nakedness. Full comprehension of what just transpired hits her hard. "What have I done?" She looks horrified. "What do I tell Tyler?" she asks.

"You can tell him whatever you want, love." His voice snaps her back from the dark descent of her thoughts. Caroline expects him to be angry. To lash out and tell her to stop denying him. But all she sees is acceptance. "I AM a monster. Everyone knows I take what I want. It wouldn't be hard for your friends to believe, and Tyler - well, he already HATES me." He cradles her face between his hands, runs his thumbs over her tear stained cheeks and places a chaste kiss to her lips. "But never lie to yourself, or to me. Tell me what you want and you shall always have it."

He is a devil.

She is an angel. 

All he has ever wanted was to share in her light.


End file.
